frankreichfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great War
The War and Setup After 1919 the Victorious Kaiser Wilhelm II marches through occupied Paris. WIth revolt in Russia and France, the Commonwealth soldiers on the run and the Americans bogged down in Mexico, Germany and her Allies have won the Weltkrieg. The Great War as the British called it was set up by the Mexican Empire’s victory in their civil war and the eventual build up of the Mexican military. The following Crisis in New Mexico where Mexican troops crossed over the American border thinking there had been a declaration of war. The Crisis would end with the demilitarization of Baja California. In Europe, tension increased between Germany and Britain soured relations and the annexation of the Semi-Autonomous state of Bosnia-Herzegovina by Austria-Hungary to the protest of Serbia. The assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand and following demands of Austria-Hungary sparked the Weltkrieg. ' ' The planned invasion of Belgium by the German Empire came to fruition and the Königsarmee fought through the combined French, Belgian and Commonwealth forces till getting to the Marne where the Germans would face defeat and where the trench line began. Trench fighting along the line would be stagnant until 1917. While on the Russian front the Germans would force the surrender of the where the Russians and facilitate the Soviet Union takeover of Russia and the Treaty of Brest Litovsk. On the French Side in 1917, the army would mutiny and the Germans would take advantage of the mutiny make gains and be 15 miles away from Paris. The Germans would send the Zimmerman telegram to an opportunistic Mexico who would declare war on the USA. Mexico and the US would fight to a standstill the Germans with the Kaiserschlacht offensive would take and occupy Paris. ' ' The 2nd Paris Commune would overrun the capital of France, but be crushed by the German Empire at the request of the French Republic. The Embarrassed French armies would let the Kaiser and the Königsarmee march through a ravaged Paris and an armistice would be signed an hour after the Rally. On the American front, the deserts that separated the Mexican and Americans would be inhospitable to go through and combat would be very sparse. The 2 main battles of the Anglo-Mexican war (as it is called in America) were the Battle of San Diego and The Defense of the Panama Canal. The Battle of San Diego would happen after the Mexican occupation of the city. In 1918 the combined Canadian and Californian tried to attack the occupied city when the Mexican Armies’ guard was down, but the operation failed spectacularly due to heavy Mexican reinforcement and at the end of the battle the Mexican flag still stood over the battered city. Right After Mexico declared war on America they mounted an amphibious invasion of the Panama Canal that at first succeeded but after a British naval bombardment and a 10-day siege the remaining Mexican troops would surrender. The Battle of San Diego 2,000 Mexicans killed and 1,700 Entente troops killed. The Defense of the Panama Canal 600 Mexicans killed and 400 British and Americans killed. Treaty To End The War After the Armistice in 1919,the Belligerents met together in Rotterdam and discussed the peace terms. First, the Entente recognized the treaty of Brest-Litovsk and the sovereignty of the Soviet Union and the French and British are banned from intervening in the Russian Civil War. The German Colonies in Asia would be ceded to the Japanese in exchange for the promise to not expand into Manchuria until at least 1929. The State of Egypt would be released from protection by the British and handed back over to the Ottomans. The Empire of Mexico would gain the city of San Diego and The US and Mexican Empire would split New Mexico, the US would pay 100000 dollars to Mexico. Germany would unofficially get Belgium as a puppet state and the French would lose all of the lands the Germans took in the war and occupy Paris until an official French government would be declared as the French republic fell to complete anarchy in the days following the 1919 armistice. In exchange for this the Germans would disband half of their Navy and foresee the planned breakup of Austria-Hungary into different states as Woodrow Wilson proposed, but the Austrians would get all of their land in the west and also Italy would cede Venice to the New Austrian Empire while the Hungarians would get everything North East of the Empire and the Northern territory of Romania while Yugoslavia would get all of the southern land. All French land in Africa would go to Germany while the Ottomans would get all French and British land in the middle east.